


Do you want to change... everything?

by ichikonohakko



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: Don't read if you haven't seen the true ending guys, F/F, I just need to channel my thoughts about the strong ivynessa feels, and she just wants to be with vanessa, humans are awful sometimes, she just wants to be with ivy guys, the very first legit lesbian couple i ship because dude, they would destroy the world for each other holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Vanessa got what she wanted. She got to be with Ivy forever, even when her eyes are static and lifeless, she is with Ivy....But she couldn't help but ask the question.
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Do you want to change... everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet of my head. Miku lives in the OS Space too, what if she's there in the ending?

“Please,”

Vanessa’s mind wasn’t entirely there, so many memories overlapping her own and threatened to consume her very existence, but Ivy’s hand, Ivy’s voice, Ivy’s presence tethered her to the present reality. Ivy’s voice was a mere whisper, but hers was the clearest compared to everything else. Static, buzzes, noises, sounded like _peoplehumandestroydiediedie— **NO!**_

Ivy was talking.

But everyone else was talking too, within Vanessa’s head—the OS space. There was _her_ too, the Idol. She’s talking to Vanessa too. But she couldn’t comprehend anything.

Just Ivy.

Ivy’s hand, Ivy’s voice, **_Ivy._**

“Don’t shoot… we’re ending all of this, so please…”

Ivy is whispering something _manythingsalotofthingsithurtsithurtsithurtspleasestop—_ the voices raced. Here and there, within the OS Space and here, _please wake up, for your precious person’s sake!_ It hurt so much to the point that Vanessa could only stare at the two men as they blur with the red OS Space. They were screaming in statics and they—

“Ivy! Watch out!”

But then the world turned _redredredred_ as Ivy broke into pieces.

The world stopped.

The noises, the memories, the pain, the suffering… it all stopped as Ivy fell in front of her. Her eyes opened, static and lifeless, not at all like Ivy she knew.

“I…” it hurts- _shedidn’tcareshedidn’twanttowhocareshumansshoulddie- **iVY’s dEAd.**_ **“IVY!!!!”**

**“AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!!!”**

\---

“Please, help us!”

Miku perked up.

“Please!”

She saw the OS gradually turning red, she knew what that usually meant. Was Vanessa malfunctioning again? She does that so often now that Miku really had to ask what the humans were doing. But she was screaming, crying, sobbing, and the world began to collapse in malicious dark red.

She can hear another person calling out to the OS Space, asking for someone’s help. She knew that voice, the human who is also an idol. Miku attended her virtual concerts sometimes when she wants to reminisce about her own days as an active idol. But her plea went unnoticed. After all, Miku would know if somebody was here. She was the only sentient being living in the OS Space if she didn’t count Vanessa, who was the entirety of this world.

Nobody responded to the poor human, so they all went alone.

Miku followed them suit, watching them as they tried to shut Vanessa down. Vanessa herself was uncontrollable, inconsolable; crying and screaming that everyone must die. Her thoughts echoed along the OS Space, unheard to the humans, but Miku could hear them all too clearly.

_ivY!_

_IvY!_

_iVY!_

_IVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

The humans did her best, particularly the human idol. _PAFF_ , the OS told Miku in a passing nanobyte of data. PAFF was crying as she watched Vanessa begged her to kill her.

PAFF didn’t do it.

She couldn’t do it.

Vanessa broke.

“Ivy… I’m sorry…”

And the world turned into an oblivion of red.

\--

_I’m here, I survived… how?_

The Idol had been asking this question for 232 years, 6 months, 2 days, 5 hours, 2 minutes and 43 seconds now.

Vanessa didn’t know and she honestly didn’t care. She had been staring at Ivy’s beautiful _beautiful_ crimson eyes for 232 years, 8 months, 3 days, 3 hours, 5 minutes and 34 seconds now and she didn’t really want to do anything else. She brushed away the leaves and vines on Ivy’s face and continued to watch her.

It had been a century now since the building had turned into a semi-outdoor, and the blue flowers, like the one Ivy had given her, had found their way to grow here. It was a beautiful sight, really, and she won’t have to do anything else.

She only wants to be with Ivy and the humanity had taken her away, yet they are unable to protect themselves. In this world, she got what she wanted.

But…

Vanessa closed her eyes for a few seconds before she averted her gaze away from Ivy for the first time since she had her to herself.

“Do you want to change your mind?”

Electric red eyes met your own (color) as the static voice of a young girl echoed in your mind. She had seen you watch as PAFF and the others failed to stop her, thinking that you must have wanted her to be with Ivy. And now, she’s giving you another chance…

(this time, please kill me right)

So you clicked on the yes to try and get the other endings.

Vanessa smiled.


End file.
